Test Of Strength
by colourmemine
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian visit the fair and Sebastian shows his soft side as a true gentleman. ONESHOT. COMPLETE


**A/N Okay, so this is my first oneshot and I hope you all enjoy it. I know it is quite short, but I can't seem to write anything that is very long. Sorry :L  
Oh and I'm planning on becoming a Beta reader now that I have enough words written to do so. I will be happy to beta anything for any of you wonderful readers. I love you all.  
Enjoy!**

"So, what do you want to go on first?" Sebastian asked as he and Kurt entered the local fair one evening.

"Um...Why don't we take a look around and see what looks good? Maybe grab some food or something." Kurt suggested.

"Good idea. Let's go!" Sebastian began pulling Kurt through the crowds of people, and down the aisles of stalls and fairground rides.

They walked around the fair for around fifteen minutes, looking at all of the different stalls and rides available for their enjoyment. As they went around, they each got a hot dog, but Sebastian, being the true gentleman he was, insisted on paying for them both. Once the pair had finished their hot dogs, they decided to have a go on some of the attractions.

They each took a couple of goes at some of the typical fair games such as ring toss, and hook a duck, but neither won anything more than some sweets or another go on the game for free.

When they got to the end of the rows of stalls and booths, Kurt spotted a 'Test Your Strength' game. He also saw that one of the prizes was a huge stuffed bear that he would just love to have. 'And it would be even better if Sebastian were to win it for me' Kurt thought to himself.

"Hey Sebby...Do you think you could win me that teddy over there?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, pointing over towards the direction of the 'Test Your Strength' stall.

"What, you mean by showing everyone here how strong I am? Of course I can get you that teddy!" Sebastian smirked.

Sebastian walked over to the old man running the attraction and payed for a go.

"So... What do I have to hit to win that big bear?" Sebastian asked the game owner, gesturing towards the bear Kurt had asked for.

"What this bear?" The man asked. Sehastian nodded. "Oh well to get that bear, you have to hit the Bell at the top. Think your up to it?"

"Of course. That's simple. Where's that mallet?"

The tall boy walked over to the base of the tall game structure and picked up the heavy mallet. He took a big swing of the heavy object and landed it right in the center of the plate on the game structure. He watched as the weight went all of the way up the tall tower aaand struck the bell at the top, before making its descent back to the ground.

"You did it!" Kurt exclaimed as Sebastian handed him the stuffed bear that he had just won.

"Yup. I sure did. Just for you and the teddy bear. Hey, look at the time. We've been here for almost three hours. The fair's going to be closing soon. Quick, come with me. There's one more thing I want to go on."Sebastian said as he quickly pulled Kurt along through the thinning crowd until they reached the Ferris wheel.

Here, he payed the man in charge and then pulled Kurt into the seat that was currently at the bottom of the wheel.

The two boys sat in silence as the wheel moved round, the sun steadily setting around them. When they reached the top, however, Kurt turned to face Sebastian.

"You know, this is so beautiful. Thank-you for such a great day." Kurt gave his new teddy a squeeze. "Oh, and thank-you for the teddy. He is so cute...and he reminds me a little bit of you!"

"What? He reminds you of me? How?" Sebastian exclaimed, appalled.

"Well, he is cute and adorable and huggable and a complete softy on the inside!" Kurt laughed.

"Oh right. I thought you were going to say I was fat or really hairy or something like that!" Kurt just laughed. "But you know, there is one thing that teddy can't do that I can."

"Oh yeah? And what's tha-" Kurt was quickly cut off as Sebastian planted his lips on his in a quick kiss.

"There. No teddy I know can do that. How about you? Do you know a teddy that can kiss like that?" Sebastian teased.

In reply, Kurt just pulled Sebastian in for another kiss, and neither boy came up for air until they had reached the ground again and had to get off of the ride.

Once off of the ride, they headed home together, both feeling the happiest either of them had felt in a while.

**Yay for a completely cheesy ending!**


End file.
